


How Stars Are Made

by sennawritesthings



Category: Like Us Series - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennawritesthings/pseuds/sennawritesthings
Summary: one shot. quinn and luna go on their first date.





	How Stars Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> i'd eventually like to have this be part of a full quinnluna fic, but that would require rereading the lu series so far and making accommodations for 249839753 characters and who has the time? 💀 but i hope you enjoy this mess of a thing. i thought of it like a week ago and decided i needed it in my life so maybe other people do too. 💕

I’m only catching half of what Luna is telling me about space, and only understanding… None of it. But I figure I’ll have some time to read up on it later. She’s talking so fast, I don’t even think she’s aware that she’s just gulping for air before continuing on. And I just can’t stop fucking staring at her. Luna talking about the things and people she loves is different than the Luna who goes out in public and hangs with strangers.

She’s more subdued then. She can’t hide who she is, but ever since that asshole made her feel like she’s weird, she tries. I fucking see it. I’m her bodyguard. It’s my job to notices things and know things about my client.

But when she’s with her family or when she’s talking about something she’s passionate about—like space now, maybe later she’ll be talking about one of her fandoms or her fanfiction—her whole faces lights up like the fucking moon. I swear her eyes turn at least ten shades lighter, and her fucking smile… It’s all I ever want to see on her face until the day I die.

I don’t even realize that she’s stopped talking and turned to me until she nudges me, but my attention stays on her lips.

Self-consciously, she asks, “Why are you staring at me?”

I take in her face fully, the air almost knocked out of me. She always has that effect on me. Back at the townhouse, when she walked downstairs, the first two things I noticed were her hair and makeup. Two messy buns and two specks of glitter stars glued to her face at the end of her eyeliner made me want to fucking kiss her until every part of us faded into nothing. It took everything in me not to give us away.

Everyone believed Luna was going out on a date with a stranger, so it was only half a lie. Like hell I’d ever sit through another date or have to wait for her after a one night stand. Not when I knew she had feelings for me, too. I rented a pickup truck, telling everyone my car was in a shop (I really just left it in the long term parking at the airport for a few days), and brought her out to an abandoned field I found out about online. Far, far away from a single soul to have a dinner picnic under the stars.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Luna.” It’s all I can say because I can’t not have my lips on hers anymore.

I can’t stop the groan I make when I kiss her, and it’s for the best because she shudders against my body, pressing into me more until she decided that’s not enough and climbs onto my lap to straddle me. Thank fuck. I don’t want to push her, not when our relationship could come crashing down like the asteroid that took out the dinosaurs.

The teams are on high alert after Thatcher and Jane, and I know that if we’re caught that’s it for me. Luna will be fine. But I’d lose both my job and her. I’d probably lose Oscar, too. Baby Oliveira, the fuck up.

So Luna decides how fast we go, when we go, and _if_ we go.

But I have been waiting since that dickwad made the Luna that I know go away, and I realized how much I missed her, to have her in my arms and on my lips. And, yes, on my cock.

I didn’t think she felt the same. It’s hard to pinpoint what Luna likes in guys because the ones she’s been with so far have been completely different from each other, but me wasn’t one I thought she’d want. Now that I know she does, I’m willing to take the risk, no matter the consequences.

Baby Oliveira, the fuck up. A name usually said by my brother and sister—even though I’m older than her—jokingly, but one I’ll own up to just for one Luna Hale.

When her hands start to fiddle with the button on my pants, I stop her. She leads the way, but just this once it’s my job. “Not here,” I tell her between kisses. “It’s too chilly out.” And we can’t both look like we’ve been fucked to heaven and back when we go home.

Her hips grind into mine, making us both gasp.

“Quinn,” she sighs, nipping at my jaw. I bring her back to my mouth.

“Tell me,” I pull her lower lip between mine, keeping her hips still before I change my mind about having sex in the middle of a cold field. “About that galaxy you left off on.”

Her hands are underneath my shirt, over it, in my hair, on my arms. Everywhere. I don’t want this to stop, but we have to be careful and I want to take care of her. I can’t do that here, and I can’t do that if I lose my job. “What galaxy?”

I chuckle against her neck. “Maybe it was a star, then.”

She nips at my ear. “Were you even paying attention to me?”

“I’m always paying attention to you, Stardust.” I kiss the specks of stars on her eyes and then the corners of her mouth. “Tell me more about space. Where do the colors come from, when everything else is so dark up there?”

Luna is anything but an idiot. She believes aliens exists because she knows more about stars, planets, and galaxies than fucking Nasa probably. She does her research. She takes classes for this. When she’s not writing fanfiction, she charts out the possibilities that life can exist and live anywhere other than earth with math so fucking complicated, my brain turns to mush.

For every fact she tells me, I kiss her. For every time she looks like she created the sky herself—most of the time, _all_ of the time—I kiss her. She’s moved onto Alien Invasion Survival 101 for when we have to leave earth and find another inhabitable planet like Skrulls. Her words, not mine.

“Quinn,” she says between kisses. “You’re not even listening to me.” Kiss. “I’m giving you vital information” A kiss and a sigh from her that has her hips bucking when my fingers brush her skin beneath her leggings, just above her panty line. “That could save your life when the aliens come to invade earth.”

“I’m listening, Dipole, I’m listening.”

She pulls away, grinning. Her fingers dance across the planes of my face. Lowly, she says, “None of my dates have ever listened to me before.”

They’ve signed NDAs. It wouldn’t be hard to track every single one of them down. I’m an ex-pro-boxer. It wouldn’t be hard to shatter each and every one of their fucking jaws and tear new holes in their ears so that they never have the ability to ignore anyone ever again.

“That’s okay, though,” Luna adds, noticing my anger. “I’ve always had you there for me.”

“And your family.”

Luna nods. “Them, too, but it’s different when it’s with your partner.”

I can feel my lips twitching. My heart is slamming into my fucking ribcage the way I attack a punching bag. “We’re partners?”

“The very best of partners. Like Cloak and Dagger. We’ll kick ass and take names. The aliens won’t have a damn thing against us.”

“Luna Hale.” I wrap my arms around her, pressing our foreheads together. “There is no one else on this planet that I would want by my side during an alien invasion.”

When we kiss this time, it’s nothing like the hungry and exploring kisses we’d been having moments before. It’s softer and slower. It’s a thank you and a promise for more.

“We’re a binary star,” Luna murmurs against my lips.

“What’s that?”

“Two stars that revolve around each other or around a common center.”

“What would be the common center?”

She hmms, resting her head on my shoulder. “I don’t know yet. But we’ll figure it out.”

We stay like that for a long while, watching the stars and picking at our food between making out. Luna decided it was my turn to tell her about boxing and any other things I’m passionate about. She kissed me in between every fact I gave her.

We were silent on the drive home, holding hands between the console. When we reached the city, I kissed each of her green glitter painted nails at each stop we came to and each stoplight we stopped at, knowing that we wouldn’t be this close for a while. I didn’t let go until we were parked in front of the townhouses, which was surprisingly clear of those fucking intrusive and annoying paps.

“I’m not going to be able to tell Tom or Eliot, am I?” Luna asks, staring hard at the front door of her side.

“No.”

“Sulli, either?”

“Sulli, either.”

She chews on her lip in thought, turning to me. “What about Jane?”

I shake my head. “It has to be a secret. Thatcher catches everything about Jane. She wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. Tom and Eliot might, but you know how they are better than everyone else. They could let it slip. And Sulli… She’s the most honest person alive. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She can’t hide anything.”

After a beat, Luna sighs, rubbing her cheek. One of her stars fell off. “This sucks worse than a Thanos snap.”

“I know,” I say, taking her hand again to give it a squeeze. “But we’ll figure it out.”

Luna nods enthusiastically, in the way I’ve only ever seen her mother do. I almost lean over to kiss her, but I don’t know if anyone is watching out from the house or if maybe there are paps hiding out in bushes somewhere. We have to be careful. Farrow pulled me aside earlier, mainly to remind me how to do my job—a reminder I don’t fucking need because I know how to do it, but Baby Oliveira, the fuck up I guess.

I think he suspects something. I saw the look he shared with Thatcher. I was too fucking quiet when Luna had walked down the stairs. It’d be pretty fucking hypocritical of him, though, to rail me out for anything when he was the first domino to fall.

Moretti at least tried to stay away for a while. And Akara… If his “out of place” anger at even the mention of that Rooster dude means anything, it’s that his buddyguard status with Sulli is inevitably going to become something more, even if the two of them are the most oblivious people to exist. We all see it.

“We’ll figure it out,” she repeats.

It’s late when I’m done washing my hands after a quick jerk session. I lay in bed, researching some of the things Luna told me about. I still don’t understand half of it, but I got the fucking gist. My phone buzzes.

**Stardust: why do you pretend to be someone you’re not in front of everyone else?**

**Me: why do you?**

The bubbles appear. Disappear. Appear. Disappear.

**Stardust: people think you’re weird too?**

**Me: no**

**Me: it’s complicated**

**Me: and youre not weird stardust**

**Me: you’re 40% hale, 10% fandom, 20% aliens (space), and 33% of the chaotic trio**

**Me: 103% luna hale**

She sends two alien emojis, two ufo emojis, and the Vulcan emoji. Then she sends the blushing emoji with the three hearts and the kissy heart emoji.

  
**Stardust: i can handle complicated**

**Stardust: look at my family**

**Stardust: look at how many times marvel has rebooted xmen**

**Me: and the equations you need for your astronomy homework**

**Stardust: EXACTLY :)**

And another alien emoji.

**Me: ill tell you on our next date**

**Stardust: …**

**Stardust: there’s going to be another one?**

**Me: only if you want one**

She sends the kiss emoji again and a green and purple heart.

**Me: goodnight stardust**

**Stardust: goodnight Quinn**

**Stardust: i miss you**

**Me: i miss you too**

I fall asleep thinking about the two of us in the back on the pickup truck, wishing we were there again. Wishing she was in my bed with me. I told Luna we’d figure it out, and we would. I didn’t want to hide this. I didn’t ever want her to start thinking I was ashamed of her, the way those other dipshits made her feel.

I would gladly lose every piece of me if it meant I kept Luna in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> first, take the definitions of the space terms with a grain of salt bc i literally just googled 'space terms' and found those in like 2.5 secs. (dipole means a compact source of magnetic force [with two magnetic poles])
> 
> second, the baby oliveira thing might be clearer if i ever write the full fic i mentioned before, but since that might not ever happen let me explain: i headcanon quinn as being a Soft™️ Boi™️. like the softest, most romantic boi. however, given the fact that he grew up in a boxing world (and also he's a guy), "soft bois aren't allowed" so he's had to put up a front and still tries to, but his siblings know the truth. hence Baby Oliveira (even tho he's older than joana).


End file.
